Durian Fakes
The final seven go to Duro for a visit to the Red Wall. Tension continues between four contestants and a different contestant plans to establish the connection between himself and another. One new contestant allies with a staff member, but in the end, they are voted off along with another due to the show's budget "problems". Plot The episode opens with Omar Romero pleasantly greeting Twilight Sparkle in first class and trying to make peace with her, only to find that she's giving him "the good o' silent treatment". In the confessional, Romero says that he appreciates the silence, but really needs Sparkle as an extra ally due to the heated competition at this stage in the game. Sparkle, in response to Omar's smooth-talking, shoves him head-first into the wedding cake they won in the previous challenge and walks away triumphantly munching a slice of cake like a queen. Over the rocket's PA system, Rarity advertises the opportunity for the contestants to make an alliance with her, stating that the alliance is not legally binding and can be taken back at any time. She suggests Jax a TV deal if he helps her. Earnest Johnson mopes about the fact that Angie Ng thinks the two of them are married now due to what happened in the last episode, wondering if Ng can make him have kids. Tone Montana sides with Angie, but Tanya, needing Earnest for an alliance, tries to help Ng out by telling him that being forthright with Angie will get her to back off for good. The contestants are lined up in front of the Red Wall of Duro. White Rabbit gets as far as saying the contestants must race along the wall before he is interrupted by a cell-phone call. The contestants race off after they misinterpret a signal, missing out on vital information about the challenge. Bugs lets them go, figuring this will just make things more interesting. Each contestant grabs a different mode of transportation to help them on their journey; Rarity sits in the rickshaw and relaxes, Omar rides the bicycle thinking he has an advantage, Montana uses the skateboard and proclaims in the confessional how he was in the Yugoslav skate Olympics, Sparkle pedals the tricycle running over Tanya's foot in the process, Johnson mounts a donkey with the aid of Angie, and Tanya is stuck with traditional Durian plastic-fantastic sandals. Romero and Montana race neck and neck down the wall, until Omar hits a booby trap mine. Johnson finds his donkey stubbornly not moving, while Angie hops behind and around him. He tries to "break up" with her, but she focuses on the fact that he said he liked her. Sighing, he spurs on the donkey, which accidentally kicks Angie off the Red Wall and through the roof of a Durian tea store. After telling her sad story to the elderly lady, Ng is given a bag of "Love-Me" Tea; the more of it she drinks, the more Earnest will love her. Twiley gets the tricycle's wheel stuck in a crack of the Wall and Tone suggests to Omar that they should stop and help her. Romero, however, thinks it'd be fun to watch her struggle for a while, but Montana is thinking she might help him in return, so he helps her. Once she is free, she does offer to return the favour later. The three of them race off for the finish line, but Twilight hits another booby trap and goes flying backwards past Bugs in a helicopter. Montana and Romero cross the finish line at almost the same time, only to learn there is no prize for the first place. Johnson and Tanya finish shortly afterwards, and Rarity "somehow" got to the finish line before all of them. When Earnest sees Angie approaching, he prompts Buggs to ring the gong, which would signal that the race is over. However, Angie makes it over the line barely soon enough, making Twilight the only one ineligible to compete in the next half of the challenge. In the Durian restaurant, the contestants learn that they will be served local dishes - the grossest Bugs can find. Montana, saying he has a weak stomach, turns to already-eliminated Sparkle for help in the challenge. Rarity, being allied with Jacks, is served slightly different food than the other contestants. Throughout the challenge, the contestants have to sing a song. Johnson is eliminated when he thinks that the donkey meat served first is his new friend donkey. Tanya is then eliminated when she finishes the next food item last. Then Omar is eliminated when Angie beats him in finishing a severed head. Rarity, Montana, and Angie are the only contestants left in the challenge. At this point, Tanya raises a Antifa-like protest that both Rarity and Tone are cheating and that Rare has been served normal food, while Montana kept bending down during each meal, prompting Omar to point out Sparkle chewing after every round. To appease her, Buggs has Ng and Rarity switch bowls of food and makes Twilight wear a large mask to prove that she can keep her mouth shut. Twilight exclaims that this treatment of her is ridiculous. Both cheaters can't stomach the thought of eating the gross dish and vomit before they even taste it, while Angie finishes her bowl, winning invincibility and the opportunity to take Johnson with her to first class. The results of the votes are in and they are split evenly between Sparkle and Rarity, with Johnson voting for Angie, despite her immunity. Twilight is confident that she can take Rarity in a tie-breaker, since she is an expert in them, but since the Rabbit has been getting calls from the producers, hounding him about the show's budget, he just eliminates both of them instead. Twilight once again promises to sue the show, adding a lawsuit against Omar for defamation. Meanwhile Rarity spills information about all the remaining contestants: Pinkie Pie is still hiding on the rocket, Johnson votes for Angie every time they are at a barf bag ceremony, Tanya and Tony have an obvious crush on each other, and that the only reason Bugs is allowed to host the show is because Villain Video Enterprises are in Francesco Barzini's pocket. Before Rarity can continue, Buggs pushes both contestants off the rocket. In first class, Angie splashes the tea over herself, which makes Earnest light-headed. Ng realises he's having an allergic reaction and jabs his s with an EpiPen before viciously spanking him. In the cockpit, Bugs discusses with Jax never to mention the deal with Barzini again, though it was true. With this thought weighing on their mind, Vince signs off the episode. Sparkle is later seen taking her drop of shame. She talks about her elimination and how it was unfair that there wasn't a tie-breaker. But she is happy that she is finally free from Buggs and away from Romero. Twi soon realises that she's too close to the ground, and she begins to pull the parachute cords, but the parachute won't open nor can her wings help now. After this, the small elderly woman seen before is seen rebuilding the roof that Angie crashed through earlier. Then Sparkle crashes through her roof, which causes the old woman to be angry as whole hell. Sparkle asks if she speaks English, but the woman just glares at her before throwing the hammer at her, knocking Twilight out cold. Trivia *Pinkie Pie makes another cameo appearance, where she is trying to steal some of Sparkle's wedding cake, but she has no lines. *This episode reveals that the ringtone on White Rabbit's phone is Blue by Birthday Massacre. *This is the last episode Rarity was in, she was only in two. *Like in "Edenian Brawls", despite Rarity and Twilight Sparkle knowing each other before the show and both being members of the Mane 6, they have little to no interaction in the competition. *The previous episode was "Edenian Brawls" and the next one was "Chaos Lying Safari". Category:Total Drama episodes Category:Real Ideas Category:Ideas